


Straight A's

by insomniacfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Burn Out, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facial, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Peter is burnt out from studying and his dom, Y/N, needs him to relax.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Straight A's

The poor guy. Y/N sighed as he watched from his own bed as the man was stressed out. It was for this reason alone that Y/n was grateful for the one drunk night at the beginning of the semester. Granted, at the time, they didn’t do anything because they were too drunk to actually get off, but the morning after was incredible all on it’s own. ESU really did them both good it seemed. Except for this moment.

Peter was clearly exhausted as he slumped over the desk in front of his bed, rubbing his forehead. Y/N got up and slid behind him, kissing his neck. Peter shivered. “N-No, Y/N. I need to study.”

“How long have you been rereading that same sentence?” He asked simply. Peter made a face. “That’s what I thought. You need a break, man. Let me get you off.”

Peter shivered as Y/N bit gently on his skin. “Fuck,” He whimpered, feeling the sensation going straight to his dick. He was suddenly grateful he changed into shorts the moment he got back from patrol. Though, he briefly wondered if he could even go out after this for a second patrol around New York.

“C’mon, Baby Boy,” Y/N whispered, sending a jolt down Peter’s spine. “Daddy wants to help you.”

Peter decided he was probably not going to make that patrol as he turned his head and kissed him gently. “O-Okay, but only for a little bit.”

Y/N smirked. “Let’s see how long I can fuck you. Then you can go back to studying. Deal?” Peter nodded and got up but Y/N grabbed the back of his neck and bent him over the cheap desk, grinding against him. Peter whined softly, feeling Y/N’s cock between the layers of clothes. “See? You really do need it. Your body is practically begging for it right now.”

“Just not over my notes,” Peter huffed, pouting a slight. Y/N chuckled and pulled him to his bed, laying the man down and kissing him gently. Peter hummed, wrapping his arms around him. ‘God you’re such a nympho.”

“Oh but you love how I rail you, don’t you, Baby Boy?”

Peter shivered and nodded. “Y-Yes, Daddy,” He mumbled.

Y/N smirked and got the lube as he pulled off Peter’s shorts, spreading his legs out. He worked him open and lubed himself up before pushing in, watching Peter’s eyes roll back in pleasure. It didn’t seem to matter how many times a week they screwed, Peter would still need time to adjust.

Peter whimpered as Y/N kissed his neck and rocked his hips slowly, pushing up his sweater that he got from the school on his first day. He kissed his chest and made small bruises, smirking proudly as he pushed a bit deeper. “I got an idea,” He hummed.

“That’s never good,” Peter joked, gasping when Y/N gave him a hard thrust.

“No backtalk,” Y/N chuckled, rubbing his thigh gently. “I want to see how many times I can make you cum.” Peter blushed. “I know you’ve got the stamina. Let’s push it, Baby.”

Before Peter could protest that he needed energy to study, Y/N pulled his legs onto his shoulders and started thrusting hard into him. Peter moaned lowly, covering his mouth as Y/N filled him up. His cock was at attention now as Y/N found his sweet spot, pumping hard against it.

“Oh fu-fuck!” Peter moaned behind his hand, eyes sliding shut from the sheer pleasure of him. He whined loudly and clenched around him before Y/N’s free hand gripped his length. He gasped and moaned louder, feeling his body already desperate for release before the knot in him snapped as Y/N kept rubbing against his prostate. He moaned loudly against his hand as he came, his load covering Y/N’s knuckles and his stomach as he shook.

“That’s one, Baby Boy. Keep cumming for me,” Y/N groaned as he thrust harder before bending Peter in half to kiss him.

He had no idea what blessing this guy had that made him as flexible as he was but he loved every second of it, especially since it made Peter blush and cry out as he orgasmed again.

“Twice so quickly?” Y/N cooed, making Peter whine as he rubbed his thumb along the vein of his cock. “You’re nowhere close to done.” He said, pulling out and flipping him onto his stomach. Peter gasped then whined as Y/N pushed back in as he pulled his hips up. “C’mon then. Let’s feel how many more times I can make you cum for me.”

Peter moved to his hands and knees, moaning as he rocked against him. He reached between his legs and stroked himself, panting as his cum lubed his cock up as he jerked himself off. He whined and shook as he stroked himself, clenching around Y/N’s cock.

“That’s it,” Y/N whined.

“Y/N! Fuck, I can’t...I can’t cum again,” He whimpered as he felt the knot getting tighter, just teetering on the edge.

“You will cum,” He snarled, gripping his hips. “You’re going to cum for me, Peter.” He smirked. “I haven’t given you a proper facial.” He moaned softly as Peter rocked hard against him. “Oh? Want that? Want my cum coating your face?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

“Then cum and I’ll give it to you.”

Peter whined and started pumping his hand faster, blushing as he felt the knot ready to snap before he practically screamed his release into the pillow, shaking as he felt Y/N pull out. He whimpered and kept jerking his cock, more cum spilling out as he saw Y/N move into front of his face.

“Eyes closed,” Y/N moaned as he jerked himself off, gripping Peter’s hair. He let out a long groan as he came, covering Peter’s face and moaning lowly. He smirked as he watched the man’s face being coated in his semen and dripping down his nose. “Such a dirty slut,” He snarled, spanking Peter lightly.

Peter whimpered and collapsed into the bed, shaking still. He felt his body relax and give into his exhaustion, vaguely hearing the water run before a warm cloth found his face. Y/N cleaned him up and got him a clean change of clothes before laying him in his own bed and cuddling him.

“You ruined my sheets,” Y/N chuckled, cuddling him as Peter hummed. “So tired though. Rest up, Baby Boy.”

Peter nuzzled him. “Bu t I need to study.”

“After you rest. Small nap, please?”

He hummed and cuddled him. “Alright, Daddy,” He mumbled, kissing Y/N’s cheek and cuddling him.

“Good boy.”


End file.
